powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Hyper Spirits (Travis Robinett's version)
Power Rangers: Hyper Spirits This is a fanmade ranger team created by Travis Robinett. It follows the story of 3 legendary animal spirits in human form who fight against the evil Skullsect clan who seek to tilt the balance of the world into evil. Story 1,000 years ago, the world was balanced between a stable relationship between the human world and the world of Inferno. The Hyper Spirits dwelled in the human world protecting it from dangers, while the insectoid Skullsects of Inferno kept the dead under lock and key. One day the Skullsects gained a new king, the evil Grim Mantis. His lust for power and conquest corrupted the Skullsects and turned them into monstrous creatures who shared their kings ambitions. They attacked the human world and brought it to the brink of annihilation causing the near extinction of the Wolf Tribe. To respond to the threat, Xialong the golden Dragon and king of the Hyper Spirits, led an all-out assault to force back the Skullsects. In the end three spirits: a phoenix, a white tiger, and a wolf; created a seal that forced Grim Mantis and the Skullsects back down into Inferno and forced them to carry out their original duty. Taking precautionary measures Xialong gave the three spirits human form and sent them into the world to help rebuild and protect. Present day. The ancient seal has been broken and the Skullsects have emerged and started attacking the human world. During the same time, three teenagers are helping people in a burning building secretly. They start relaxing when Xialong summons them. These three teenagers happened to be the three Hyper Spirits tha sealed the Skullsects long ago. Xialong gives them their Hyper Morphers and Spirit Emblems, allowing them to become the Power Rangers: Hyper Spirits. Characters 'Protagonists:' Seth: Red Hyper Spirit Ranger; Seth is a phoenix Hyper Spirit who lead the final charge against the Skullsects and helped create the seal that locked the insectioids away. He had found the lone survivor of the Wolf Tribe, Jean, and took her in as his sister. His Spirit Emblem and chest symbol is that of a volcano, symblofying creation. He never asked to be a leader but his aptitude for strategy games make him the perfect leader for the team. Heather: Blue Hyper Spirit Ranger; Heather is a white tiger Hyper Spirit that helped lock away the Skullsects by creating the seal. She was a peacful spirit until the Wolf Tribe was decimated. She loves games just like Seth but rarely ever beats him, but she doesnt care. Her Spirit Emblem and chest symbol is that of a Yin-Yang, symblofying balance. She secretly has a crush on Seth but isn't ready to let him know how she feels. Jean: Yellow Hyper Spirit Ranger; Jean is a wolf Hyper Spirit that helped create the seal that locked the Skullsects back into Inferno. She is the lone survivor of the Wolf Tribe which was massacred during the first Skullsect strike. She was found by Seth who adopted her as his sister and had promised him that she won't ever let the tragedy of the Wolf Tribe happen to anyone again. Her Spirit Emblem and chest symbol are of the moon, which is also what she symblofies. She enjoys reading, drawing, tv, and video games. Allies: Xialong: A golden dragon Hyper Spirit and the king of all Hyper Spirits. He lead the Hyper Spirits to victory against the Skullsects and taught the rangers the sealing spell. He is also the one responsible for giving them human forms as well as their ranger powers. 'Antagonists:' The Skullsect Tribe is a clan of skeletal insectoids that once worked in harmony with the Hyper Spirits to keep the world safe by keeping the souls of the dead in the depths of Inferno. One day it all changed with their new leader. Grim Mantis: The king of the Skullsect Tribe and main antagonist of the story. He is a skeletal creature that looks like a Grim Reaper only with his cloths having mantis-like traits such as wing-like cape and a mantis-head-like hood. His weapons are a pair of scythes that look like mantis claws. These two weapons can join together to form a double-ended scythe. Larvax: Footsoldiers of the Skullsects. They look like mummies made of maggots. They can fire laser blasts from thier staffs that hide a deadly spear blade on either end. Larvax are also turned into more powerful monsters to fight the Hyper Spirits as they are what all the monsters start out as. Grim Mantis can use his deadly corrupting power to evolve Larvax's into a crysalis form and send them to the human world.so they can hatch into their more monstrous forms. Rolly-Bowly: The first true monster that the Rangers face. He resembles a giant pillbug made from a bowling ball. He fires bowling pin missiles from the holes on his back that resembles the finger holes of a bowling ball. When he is rolled up it is nearly impossible to harm him. His only weak spot in this form is the holes on his shell where he shoots the missiles from. Drum Beetle: The second monster that the Rangers face. He resembels a scarab beetle made from a conglomeration of many types of drums. By beating on the bongo drums on his chest he can cause any human that hears them to fall into a dancing spell that makes them dance even past the point of exhaustion and eventually lead to death. His drums are also used as shields such as a pair of snare drums to bounce attacks off of him. His main weapons are a pair of clubs that resemble bass drum drumbsticks that can shoot fireballs. By beating his drumsticks on the giant drum that is his belly he can unleash a sonic impact wave, or a wave of fire when the drumsticks are aflame. Laser fire and blunt force attacks are useless against him. Only sharp force attacks can do any damage to him. The Matador Brothers, Mothador and Gnatador: Brother monsters that resemble Spanish bull fighters. Mothador is the youngest brother who wears his cape on his right shoulder and he resembles a moth. Gnatador is the gnat-based older brother who wears his cape on his left shoulder. They both wield thick fencing swords and can fire off spears at enemies from their backs. Their capes are also used as shields and they are very agile. They can also evade and cause confusion with their capes. Category:Series